


together, it's lavender.

by kurotsuno



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Colorblind Soulmate AU, F/F, Soulmates, misaki is a famous dj by this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 18:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurotsuno/pseuds/kurotsuno
Summary: Her entire life, Ran Mitake had seen nothing but grey-scaled hints of color, and wished to taste the flavors of life, similar to how her childhood friends had already. Never had she expected her missing half would be a inkling touch, sparking across a sea of a dancefloor. Now that she knows her soulmate is out there, she had to find her, no matter the cost.





	together, it's lavender.

**Author's Note:**

> this is a soulmate au in which everyone is born partially colorblind, but can still see different colors. these colors are extremely grey-scaled, and are barely distinguishable. this is to give them a taste of the world, instead of keeping everything black and white. whenever you make physical contact with your soulmate(s), you are able to see the entire world as it is. in a populous region of approximately 107 million people, is it really possible to find yours?

 "Did you hear about the party Mi-chan is hosting tonight?"

Himari Uehara lightly chuckled from the counter-top, leaning her upper torso atop it. "Hasn't everyone? You've only mentioned it 'bout a hundred times." Moca snorted in response, the arch of her back resting against her girlfriend, Kaoru Seta. "Now, now, Moca, be nice," the taller female cradled the other, who was gnawing on a partition of sweet bread. "Misaki has been working tirelessly for this opportunity, so we should all support her in her endeavors!" A thick princely accent boomed while Moca nestled the flat of her scalp properly under Kaoru's chin, snorting once more as she listened. "It's literally just a roof-top party." She deadpanned between mouthfuls, earning a grunt from the pig-tailed girl. "Yeah, a roof-top party-- with _at least_ a _THOUSAND_ guests!" Himari stressed each syllable of her sentence, as if she were reciting a dramatic reading, using the palms of her hands to slide herself further over the slick counter-top. From the blots of her lazy vision, Moca squinted as the other girl bunched her outfit together by propelling on the surface. "We eat there, Hi-chan," She sneered jokingly, causing Himari to quickly withdraw her upper-body, nearly slipping on the shimmering tiles of the eatery.

"Geez," her cotton-candy pink hair huffed along with the rest of her, as she flared a bit at her snickering friend. Defeated, Himari focused her attention to the other girl present, Ran Mitake, who, surprisingly, hadn't chimed in on the joking quarrel that just occurred. "What do you think, Ran?" She slumped a bit as she suddenly called out to the ravenette, immediately prying the girl from whatever cauldron of swirling thoughts bubbled in her skull. Ran appeared jostled from something, causing Himari to carelessly click her heels across the vibrant floor, rubbing her right thumb and middle finger into two quick snaps dangled in front of Ran's nose the moment she towered over her. "I think it sounds cool, but.." Ran absentmindedly trailed off, nibbling her tongue slightly as the other female's expression painted into a perplexed wear. "But..?" Himari egged, unsure if she sounded irritated or curious. "I don't.. um.. really know if I should go." The mere moment the phrase escaped her lips, she was met with a shocked relay. "What?! But you _LOVE_ parties!" Himari exclaimed, a dash of concern in her statement. "You _never_ turn down the opportunity to go.. and, it's such an important one, too.." The pink haired girl whined dramatically, switching on her puppy-dog eyes. "Perhaps Ran would be unable to enjoy the event as much as we would," Kaoru eventually leapt in to Ran's defense, subtly attesting to the fact that the marvel of strobes of lights and explosions of colors might cause her to feel deflated. Upon recalling that testimony, Himari silently mouthed an 'oh' and dropped the matter entirely. After a count of moments following, conversation resumed and the other three present left Ran to dwindle on her lingering worries once again.

Ran had never believed in soulmates. Well, that wasn't entirely correct. She couldn't comprehend the manner in which soulmates functioned enough to blindly place her faith in them, so she discovered it was simpler to say she never believed in them in the first place. Or, perhaps, maybe she just didn't want to spend the effort to understand them, just in case she uncovered that she wasn't assigned a soulmate to begin with. She was unsure, and the more she surfaced the facts and repeated them in her mind numerous measures, the greater her distraught and confusion increased. Unfortunately, the accountability of soulmates rooted quite more complex than just an initial saying of 'a destined person'. Finding, upon first having, your soulmate amounted to your entire outlook of the world shifting. It meant a bountiful uprising of colors. If you created any sort of physical contact with your soulmate, both of you would experience the true, literal colors of the world, and thus gain the ability to process and partake in the absolute purpose of being alive in the first place. However, severing that connection surmounted to the devoid of vision once more, draining the world of the vibrancy of color.

Although the sensation pooled guilt in her, Ran couldn't help but grow envious of her childhood friends. Both Himari and Moca had located their soulmates, and in such, delved into the pleasure of the array of multi-hues blaring in their worlds. Himari became acquainted with Misaki through, no surprise, a party that Misaki had been DJ-ing for the evening. During their innocent exchanged greeting-- a handshake-- their sight swam with saturation, mental paint buckets of color sloshing onto the canvas of the world. It was a literal 'magic touch', and the two engaged in a relationship in the days following their encounter. Moca, however, came into contact with Kaoru by fate. During a written exam they were making up, they both reached for the same writing utensil by coincidence. The two of them remained inseparable ever since. Initially, Ran wished fruitlessly for Moca to have been her soulmate, as she'd harbored feelings for her at one point, but from shared water bottles, to even directly tugging her hand, the murky grays retained in her sights, almost depressive. She'd quit longing for that a while ago, especially once Moca met Kaoru.

Through swimming amongst a whirlwind of ideals, Ran inevitably spaced out, gazing straight past a glass window to the bustling city below. She entirely missed the fact Misaki had arrived, until she detected her name floating in phrases. When she mindlessly glanced up, she spotted Misaki nestled in Himari's embrace, resting her chin on her shoulder. "Actually, Ran, if you--" Misaki began to speak, but paused soon after when Himari's strings of hair tickled her nostrils, causing her to repress a sneeze. Once the sensation passed, she resumed as Moca snorted while watching Misaki's expression twist and construct. "I think you should go to the party." Her tone was assertive, almost too stern, and threw Ran off guard. "Why?" She almost snapped back, realizing she could have sounded a tad too harsh. "I met Himari at a party, you know. And, if there are at least 1,000 people on the guest list tonight," grey eyes fluttered to a close. "What if one of them is your soulmate?"

Strangely enough, Ran hadn't even pondered that. Misaki sort of had a point, but.. "But, what are the odds that out of, like, a MILLION people, that in the 1,000 that go to your party, one of them is Ran's soulmate?" Moca pounced into the conversation, her sweet bread completely consumed, now tangling her digits in Kaoru's magenta locks gently, twirling them into separate parts. "Hmm.. I believe that it would be 9% chance, which isn't entirely unreasonable." Kaoru hummed out, beaming at her mental math while Moca played with her hair. Himari's emerald eyes widened, marveling at the odds. "Those odds are incredible, Ran! You might find your soulmate, finally!" She bounced gleefully, forgetfully dragging her girlfriend in her arms to the heave and rise of her bubbling excitement. Ran silently mulled over the chance, her logistics telling her it was no more than a snowball's chance in hell, while her heart cried out that nearly a tenth of a percentage was better than none. As the two factors droned her in banter, she eventually shut one out, pursuing what she acknowledged she wanted, no, _needed_ to. While Misaki slightly huffed as she was strung around by Himari, Ran scrawled to her feet, adjusting her posture as her expression grew further determined.

"I'll go to the party."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this is short for a starting chapter orz i haven't written fanfiction in a little while, so i gotta get back into the swing of things!


End file.
